<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by QueenKatelynTheAristocrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378526">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat/pseuds/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat'>QueenKatelynTheAristocrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Conflict Resolution, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, True Love, cute argument</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat/pseuds/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sensing Albus’s approach, Scorpius said without turning, “The peacocks didn’t chase you off?” <br/>	“No.” Albus said, carefully, “Because they know I’m here to apologize.” <br/>	Scorpius scoffed, “As you should be.” </p>
<p>Also known as: the peacocks who live outside Malfoy Manor really like Albus, and so does Scorpius, even if he might be just the tiniest bit mad at him right now. </p>
<p>contains: adorable Scorbus, Draco being a Good Father, cute peacocks, and some great feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As he apparated directly before the front gate to Malfoy Manor, Albus couldn’t help feeling deeply annoyed with himself: if he wasn’t such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dick </span>
  </em>
  <span>all the time, none of this would have been necessary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The argument had been so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Albus had gotten so </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry </span>
  </em>
  <span>for no goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span> and now here he was, tapping his wand against the gate -- which his magical signature had been keyed into since he was 15 years old -- and beginning the long walk down the path to the manor, shivering from the dreary atmosphere of the day, and hoping that after all this effort, Scorpius was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>home </span>
  </em>
  <span>right now and not off hiding somewhere else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course it would serve him </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have to walk all the way across the property just to have Mr. Malfoy tell him that Scorpius “wasn’t in right now” and slyly refuse to tell him where he went, even though he quite clearly knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco didn’t like to meddle in their relationship and was of the opinion that if Albus really was as deserving of Scorpius as he believed he was, then Albus should be able to earn Scorpius’s forgiveness for each of their petty arguments all on his own. While Albus was certainly grateful for Mr. Malfoy’s confidence in him, he also thought that a bloke deserved a bit of </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>sometimes, especially from someone who was so obviously fond of him, both as a person and as his son’s partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But whatever. At least Draco could never say Albus wasn’t one hundred percent committed to his son, no matter what complications life threw their way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>complication was one hundred percent Albus’s own bloody </span>
  <em>
    <span>fault, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so he supposed it all evened out in the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By now, he was about halfway down the path, and the peacocks were starting to take an interest in his presence. It didn’t take long until a particularly large and particularly bold one  -- that Albus was almost completely sure he recognized from his many previous visits -- abruptly stopped his strutting, turned his head towards Albus, clearly deliberated for a moment, and then took off towards him at full speed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, anyone else in this situation would likely start running -- towards the manor, back to the gate, either one is possible, depending on how well said person knew the Malfoys -- but not Albus. He stopped walking the moment he noticed the bird coming his way, familiar enough with the ritual to know exactly what to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And sure enough, as soon as one peacock took an interest, the others followed suit, until an entire pack of the things were running full speed across the expanse of green, eager to investigate their newest visitor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Albus was surrounded by peacocks, screaming and strutting, shaking their feathers about, and vainly vying for his attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s it going, you lot?” Albus asked, smiling and crouching down to pet them. “Chase away any bad guys recently?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One peacock -- looking at it, Albus thought it was probably the same one that had noticed him first -- let out a loud squawk in answer, and Albus laughed aloud, “I’ll take that as a yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he was infinitely aware that he really needed to talk to Scorpius as soon as possible, Albus found himself unable to resist the peacocks’ charms, and with a sigh, he sat down on the path and allowed them to converge upon him. A particularly insistent one got right up in his face, so Albus pulled it into his lap and cuddled it for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re all so beautiful, aren’t you? Majestic, gorgeous, absolutely captivating.” The peacocks preened under this praise. “I wish I could sit with you all day. You’re much easier to talk to than Scorpius.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The peacocks seemed pleased with that, and Albus smiled as he remembered the first time he’d sat with them like this, Summer after his fourth year, first day of his first time spending more than a day at the manor. Albus had been nervous, worried about Mr. Malfoy’s opinion of him, even though Scorpius had assured him he had nothing to worry about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad absolutely loves you.” Scorpius had said, as they walked this very same path, far enough behind Draco that he couldn't listen in on their conversation. “You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>no reason to worry. In fact, Dad says you’re ‘Good for me,’ whatever that means.” Scorpius looked away with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus remembers thinking with shocking clarity, watching the way Scorpius pulled the sleeves of the jumper he wore despite the summer heat down over his hands and feeling a surge of protectiveness that shocked even him, that he knew exactly what Mr. Malfoy meant, and he thought Scorpius secretly did, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t have long to dwell on it, because before he knew it, the peacocks began taking notice of him just as they have every single time he’s visited since. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, that being the first time Albus had experienced it, he’d been more than a little alarmed to see more than twenty very large birds sprinting full speed in his direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco, upon taking notice of the peacocks’ behavior, had seemed just as alarmed as Albus, turning around and beginning the walk back to where his son and his son’s best friend stood a ways behind him, knowing that he’d never hear the end of it if his guard dog birds took a piece out of Harry Potter’s son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bollocks.” he muttered, realizing he wouldn’t make it over to them in time with the anti-apparition wards in place. “Albus, please stay calm, they will only pay attention to you for as long as they perceive you as a threat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Albus said, glancing around himself frantically and taking a step closer to Scorpius, only resisting the urge to grab onto his arm for a measly five seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Absently allowing Albus to cling to him, Scorpius observed the peacocks more carefully, then said, “Dad… I don’t think they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>perceiving him as a threat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco raised an eyebrow and said, “Don’t be ridiculous, Scorpius, of course they --” but the words died on his lips as the first peacock reached Scorpius and Albus and -- rather than viciously pecking as they do to intruders -- merely nudged Albus gently with its head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Salazar…” Mr. Malfoy said, reaching the boys just after the rest of the peacocks did, observing in wonder Albus followed Scorpius’s lead, crouching down to pet the peacocks and smiling. “How is this…” he trailed off as he came to a realization: the only possible realization given the peacocks’ behavior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking it over, Draco supposed it didn’t seem all that strange: he had seen for himself how close Albus was to his son, but even he had never suspected their relationship was so… profound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius looked up and met his dad’s eye, smiling conspiratorially, knowing that Draco had come to the same conclusion he had: this could only mean one thing, and Scorpius was thrilled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Less than an hour later, alone in Scorpius’s room, Albus finally found the opportunity to ask: “So…” </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Yes?” Scorpius looked nervous, which Albus definitely took note of. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“The peacocks. Why did your dad look so surprised when they didn’t try to chase me off? And why did you look so smug about it afterwards?” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius sighed, fidgeting with his sleeves. “You had to notice that, didn’t you?” he said, but not unkindly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Albus smiled, “I notice everything having to do with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius could feel his cheeks heating up, and hoped desperately that he wasn’t turning red. “You do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus smiled even wider at Scorpius’s blush. “I do. So what does it mean? That they like me, that is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they’re magical creatures, and they’re trained to protect the Malfoy family.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And so, they chase away those with bad or malicious intentions, they leave alone any visitors who have only good intentions, and…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius walked over to his bed and sat down, folding his legs up underneath him. Directing his words at the ground, he finished, “And if you’re family, they show you affection.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The realization hit Albus as a wave of affection that he felt might just knock him off his feet. Scorpius tensed up as Albus approached, and when Albus sat down next to him, he made to move away, but Albus stopped him with a hand on his knee. Scorpius turned his stare to the spot where they were touching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think of me as family?” Albus asked, gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius didn’t meet his eye as he replied, “Of course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were silent for a moment, but when tapping his fingers with nerves, Albus grabbed his hand to stop him. Scorpius’s gasp when he did so was strangely intoxicating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scorpius?” </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Yes?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“I think of you as family as well.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius finally met his eyes, and once he did, they didn’t look away for a long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snapping back to the present as one peacock tapped him a bit too sharply in an attempt to regain his attentions, Albus thought to himself, “Well, he can’t be too mad at me if they haven’t chased me away yet.” and sighed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, as much as I enjoy your company,” Albus said to the peacocks, “I have an apology to make. So if you’ll excuse me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a few last nudges, the peacocks began to disperse, and Albus pushed himself to his feet, and began walking the rest of the way down to the manor. He still wasn’t sure what he was going to say when he got there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he didn’t have long to prepare himself, because soon enough he was standing before the front door, and taking one last deep breath to compose himself before using his magical signature once again to let himself in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His plan was to walk towards Scorpius’s room until he was stopped by the house elf who could give him further information, so when he heard footsteps coming towards him before he’d even closed the door he said, “Don’t worry, Ziggy, I’ve just come to… and you’re not the house elf.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before him stood Mr. Malfoy who said, completely deadpan, “Am I not? Then why have I been given the task of answering the door?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus sighed, sensing that Draco was the slightest bit annoyed with him for making Scorpius upset. “I’m here to apologize. If I may?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here to apologize </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Acting like a complete dick over something that isn’t really that big of a deal at all?” Albus tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must’ve got it right, because Draco smiled, “Precisely. Lucky for you, he’s actually here this time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank Salazar.” Albus said, remembering last time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco laughed, clearly amused by the memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in his room. Refused to eat dinner, so perhaps buying him food would increase the strength of your sincerity.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind, Mr. Malfoy.” Albus said, feeling guilty that Scorpius had refused to eat because of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure that you do.” Draco said, and with that and a nod, he made his way towards the sitting room where he’d likely been before Albus had arrived, and Albus was glad he was planning to mind his own business: he felt stupid enough for this ridiculous argument without Draco’s judgement added to his own, thank you very much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus knew the way from the front entrance to Scorpius’s room like he knew the way from the Slytherin dungeons to the Great Hall, so his mind was on his apology rather than where he was going as he walked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he reached his destination, he entered the room without knocking and scanned the room for a moment -- it was quite large -- until he found Scorpius sitting at the window seat facing his mothers’ garden, a book unopened beside him, staring out into the evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing Albus’s approach, he said without turning, “The peacocks didn’t chase you off?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Albus said, carefully, “Because they know I’m here to apologize.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius scoffed, “As you should be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I know I was a dick. My reaction was completely out of line and not at all warranted by what you said, and for that I sincerely apologize.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus held his breath, and thankfully, Scorpius turned to face him. “All I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said </span>
  </em>
  <span>was that you would regret not attending your parents’ vow renewal sooner or later if you didn’t go, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>attacked me. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>necessary. At all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. And you’re right. You are one hundred percent correct. I’m just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the whole thing in general, and I should not have taken it out on you. For that, I’m especially sorry.” by now Albus was standing right beside Scorpius, so he reached out to take his hand, and brought it to his lips and kissed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius looked him in the eyes and shook his head, as if he just couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>even </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Albus anymore, but regardless, he said, “Apology accepted.” Albus let out a sigh of relief, “So now why don’t you tell me why you don’t want to go? With less shouting, this time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus looked away, ashamed of his actions from before. Scorpius turned his head to face him again with a hand on his cheek. “Hey. I’m here to listen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus grabbed Scorpius’s hand from his cheek with his free hand, so that now he was holding both of them. Scorpius tugged on him until he sat down next to him. Albus let go of his hands in favor of curling up next to him, head on his shoulder, thighs pressed together, the warm and calming scent of Scorpius flooding his senses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus never felt more relaxed than when Scorpius was beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s not an excuse, but… I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t want to go to this event, Scorp.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>why? </span>
  </em>
  <span>And why did I have to learn about it from Lily casually asking me at the Ministry if ‘You and Al are going to that thing our parents are having’ two days before it takes place?” Scorpius didn’t sound angry anymore, just confused, and maybe a little hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus rushed to explain, “Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t even know about it until last weekend!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius tensed up, and turned to Albus with eyebrows drawn together, looking indignant on Albus’s behalf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And they’ve been planning it for months. Apparently, they didn’t have time to stop by my apartment and tell me about it, even though I just so happen to be one of their three </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Merlin’s sake.” Albus felt himself getting annoyed again just thinking about it. He forced himself to take a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me they just </span>
  <em>
    <span>forgot </span>
  </em>
  <span>to tell you until a single week before? Because that is absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>appalling, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Albus. Completely disgusting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s almost like they…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius nudged him with his shoulder, “Like they what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like they don’t want me to be there.” Albus said in a small voice, anger dispersed to reveal the pain underneath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius wriggled closer. “I’m sorry. I had no idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you thought I just kept it from you for no reason out of spite?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Maybe?” Albus gave him side-eye. “Fine. I did. But I was wrong. And I’m sorry about that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus laughed, and Scorpius gave him a questioning look. “Look at the pair of us. Absolutely ridiculous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderfully and amazingly ridiculous.” Scorpius replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spectacularly ridiculous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Astonishingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>ridiculous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Scorpius said, leaning forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Albus said, and kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before long, Scorpius was leading Albus to his bed, then pushing him down on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In your father’s house?” Albus asked, falsely scandalized, as he scooted back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Scorpius said, crawling towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, clothes scattered on the floor, skin pressed to skin, legs intertwined, and hearts gradually slowing, Scorpius said, “Screw it. You’re right, we won’t go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus thought for a moment. “No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>right. I’ll regret missing it a few years from now. And besides. I’ll never hear the end of it from Grandma Molly if I don’t go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius chuckled, running a hand through Albus’s hair. “That’s untrue. Grandma Molly is a sweetheart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you’re around, she is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were silent for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Albus, it’ll just make you upset if we go. And I don’t like it when you’re upset. You turn into a different person around them, sometimes.” Scorpius sounded worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. As long as you’re with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius nudged his face with his nose. “Always. You passed the peacock test, you’re stuck with me.” </span>
</p>
<p><span>Albus smiled slowly at this, an inside joke they’d developed through the years. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Usually Albus would pretend to be upset, say “Oh no!” or the like, and they would laugh at his false dramatics. </span><span><br/></span> <span>But this time he said, “Stuck with you, eh? Guess I’ll just have to marry you, then.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius just stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, and to be honest, Albus was also a bit unsure where </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>that came from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Scorpius smiled and hid his face in Albus’s neck to hide his blush. After a moment, he pulled back and said, “One of these days, Albus Potter. One of these days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus kissed him again, and he was happy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments make my day! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>